Looking Out For You
by Kuchi
Summary: I'll always be here, okay? Teammates have to take care of each other. [KibaxHinata] Oneshot. It's my first Fanfiction, so please R&R!


Author's Note: Hello! Kuchi-chan here! This is my first Naruto fanfiction I've actually posted here. Enjoy! Oh, also I do not own Naruto!

oOoOoO

Soft rain began to fall in the village of Konoha, while a boy and his dog were just finishing up their evening training.

"Oi, Akamaru, it's raining. Let's go home." Kiba called, pulling his hood up. The dog barked in agreement and leapt into his owner's arms. He picked up a few kunai that had gone astray and started to walk home. The rain was falling faster now, so Kiba began to run. Akamaru barked suddenly, telling him to stop.

"What is it?" He asked. Akamaru jumped out from is jacket and started to run.

"Akamaru! Wait!" Kiba called chasing after him. As he got closer he found Akamaru sitting in front of a bench, wagging his tail excitedly.

"…Hinata?"

She was sitting with her face in her hands, dripping wet.

"O-oh!…um…Kiba-kun!" She quickly stiffened up, wiping her face. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Hinata…are you okay? You should really get out of this rain, you'll get sick." He said, worried about his comrade.

"I-I'm fine." She lied. Her teeth were beginning to chatter and her clothes were completely soaked through. 'What a sight I must be' she thought to herself.

A bright flash of light illuminated her face, followed by a loud crack of thunder.

"My house is closer, why don't you come over until the storm lets up? I can't leave you here like this in the thunder and lightning."

"B-but…I couldn't-"

He grabbed her hand anyways, pulled her close to him, and wrapped one arm around her, trying to keep her warm.

When they finally reached the house, Kiba quickly searched for the key in his pocket and opened the door. They both were sopping wet now, but Hinata seemed a bit happier.

"I'll go get you a towel and some dry clothes for you to change into. Wait here." He ordered, hurrying down the hall.

"Y-yes." She stammered, slightly taken aback by his sudden kindness. She looked around, his house was much smaller than the Hyuuga estate, but she didn't mind. 'I guess I won't be able to get lost here' she thought as she bent down to pet Akamaru.

Kiba came back quickly, with a towel and some clothes in his hand. "Here. I hope the clothes fit," He handed them to her, "the bathroom is down the hall and to your right." He said, then turned around, looking for something in the cabinet.

"…Um…Kiba-kun…" Hinata started, "…Thank you."

He looked up from his searching and smiled at her. "It's no problem. Now go change before you catch a cold!"

"O-Oh…yes!" She cried sloshing down the hall. Kiba laughed to himself, and turned back to heating up some water on the stove.

Hinata went inside the bathroom and closed the door. She began to peel the wet clothes off of her body, hanging them on the side of the bathtub to dry. She looked over at the clothes Kiba had given her, a t-shirt and a pair of baggy khaki colored pants. She pulled on the pants and shirt, which were both a little big on her, and dried her hair with the towel. Her eyes were still a bit red, so she splashed some cold water on them and then went outside.

"Hinata! You're back!" He smiled while handing her a mug filled with a warm brown liquid. "You like hot chocolate, right?"

"Y-yes." She smiled a little. Kiba sat down on the floor, and invited Hinata to do the same also.

"So, you have to tell me, what the heck were you doing out in the rain like that?" Kiba asked, with worry showing on his face.

"No reason…" she said quietly.

"No reason? No one sits in the driving rain for 'no reason'!" He said impatiently, "Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

'Why should I lie?' she thought, 'I can trust Kiba-kun.'

"N-Naruto-kun…" she barely whispered into her mug. Kiba frowned, obviously not liking the direction of the conversation.

"If he did anything to you, I swear I'll make him regret the day he was born!" He yelled angrily.

"N-No Kiba-kun! It's not like that! It's… it's…what…he doesn't do." She got quiet. Tears began to silently run down her face.

"Hinata…" Kiba said softly, immediately regretting bringing up the sore subject.

"I-It's okay…really…I'm just overreacting. I need to stay strong." she said and wiped her eyes quickly. 'So much for not crying'

"You know…it's okay to be sad sometimes. I mean, I'm sure you're frustrated. Naruto can be a real idiot." He said. She looked down again. He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "But, I'll always be here, okay? Teammates have to take care of each other." His warm smile sent butterflies into her stomach. Tears started to run down her face again.

"Did I say something bad? I'm sorry!" He apologized, taking his hand off her chin.

"N-no. Thank you Kiba-kun!" She cried, throwing her arms around Kiba. She began to cry harder. He sat there for a second, stunned, and then hugged her back.

"Shhh. It's okay." He pulled her into a hug, "Don't be sad." Eventually she stopped crying, and just stayed in his arms, as he rocked her back and forth. They fell asleep like that, and when Hinata woke up Akamaru was licking her face. She laughed. "Thank you, Akamaru-kun. I'm feeling better now."

"I'm glad." Kiba yawned, rubbing his eyes, which were still heavy with sleep. "Look! The rain's stopped. How about Akamaru and I walk you home?" He said, taking her hand.

"Okay." She smiled back, taking his hand in hers.

oOoOoOo

Well, I hope you liked it! I'm not in any way flaming Naruhina by the way! This was supposed to be a Kiba Hinata friendship fic…but I guess I did put a bit of fluff in it...anyways, please R&R! It is much appreciated!

-Kuchi


End file.
